Princess Poem
Princess Poemette la Vivian Faith Rhythm of the Kingdom of Wisdom, more commonly just called Princess Poem or Po (she/her) is a 2014 introduced character and in her third year at Ever After High. Poem is the bubbly and rebellious daughter of the damsel in distress, Queen Sweet Rhyme, the current Rhyme from the novel The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster Poem originally sided with the Royals, mainly due to the fact that that's what her mother would want her to do, wouldn't it? However, at some point in the school year, Poem changed sides to be a Rebel, giving up on doing what her mother (and her cousin, to an extent) would want her to do. History Pre-Ever After High Poemette la Vivian Faith Rhythm was born to Princess Sweet Rhyme the II, the 23-year old current Rhyme. Her father was Hubert Larme, Rhyme's previous (and only) boyfriend who disappeared shortly he told her she was pregnant with Poem. No one has seen or heard from him sense. To say that Poem was primairly raised by her mother is... A bit of an over statement. Sure, Rhyme was her only legal parent, but she was the least parental figure in her life. If anything, Reason and Finn were more her parents, though she certainly wouldn't consider them her parents. When Poem was a handful of months old, her only grandparent, Queen Exact Logic, the previous Rhyme (despite the name), died. Poem's mother had to step up into the role, which took up most of her time. It was hard to be a young mother and a young Queen, so she had to choose a priority: her daughter or her kingdom. Rhyme choose her kingdom. Poem grew up isolated from the rest of the world, but she still grew into a carefree and playful person. Her time was spent messing with her cousin (her only friend until High School) and trying to get the attention of servants and her mother threw jokes and pranks. While the servants found them endering, Rhyme found them foolish and a waist of her time. Neither the less, Poem presited. Most of Poem's memories regarding her mother involved social or political events. To the outside world, Poem had a very fake relationship with her mother. Often times during holidays or vists from other Kingdom or just any time when Poem and Rhyme were presenting to the outside world, the two had the perfect mother/daughter relationship. Young Poem always had hoped that maybe her mother changed, but in the end, it was all just an act. Poem lived a relatively uneventful childhood. No one really important to her died, there was nothing super traumatic in her life. Of course, looking back Poem realizes her childhood wasn't normal in a sense (parents are supposed to acturally look after their kids and give them attention?!? What?!), but theres never been anything that stood out. Ever After High Freedom Year tba Legacy Year probably the most eventful year?? Yearbook Year tba Future tba Character Personality Poem is generally a very sweet girl with a desire for adventure. She's very outgoing adventurous, and bubbly. While others who were raised up cooped up in a castle with only a cousin and servants for friends might end up as shy and very much an introvert, Po turned out quite the opposite. She was always eager to meet no people and was very excited when she was able to do new things. Poem is the definition of an extrovert, always wanting to be around other people and hates being alone. Not too long before she was born did Poem's mother become Queen, and from the moment she came into this world, Poem seemed to be far down on the list of important things on her mother's list. So, as a young child, she tried to get her mother's attention by being loud and as a laughing ball of energy. This... didn't work. Instead, her mother either ignored her because she was too busy doing work or she would get made at her for her over the top funniness as it's "not very princess like" or "professional". However, Poem still kept it up, but not just with her mother. She could often be found entertaining the servants or her cousin. The attention given to her by C.S and the servants gave her a false sense of hope that her mother may one day pay attention to her. Never once did Poem get a laugh or a "funny one, Poem" from her mother. *okay so she has this problem that she really needs approval or else it's a problem *thanks mom *ma was very busy so poem is constatnly striving her attention/aproval *or just anyone for that matter to fill that hole *can make anyone smile bc shes poem *shes a goof *tends to be a bit hyperactive and easily distracted *optimist to the max *its a coping mechasim *like everything sucks so ill just be happy and ill feel better *rlly wants to make other people happy, even if she can't be *over active imagination *very artistic *she really wants to make people laugh? *tried to get her mother's attention as a child by being extremly over the top or telling jokes or things but it mainly just made her get scolded for not being very princess like Appearance yall know what she looks like Hobbies and Interests Singing TBA Painting TBA Fairy Tale The Phantom Tollbooth Main Article: The Phantom Tollbooth How does Poem come into it? A lot of this is covered in the History party but oh well. An abridged verison goes like this: Hubert and Rhyme meet in High School, were part of a squad consiting of Rhyme, Reason, Finn (Reason's boyfriend and CS' future dad), and Hubert, though Rhyme and Hubert weren't praticulary close. The two lost contact after High School, but met up again at Reason and Finn's wedding. Finn and Reason thought the two would be a perfect couple and set the two up. The two dated, but they certainly weren't in love in any sense of the word. They more or less stayed together for Finn and Reason's sake. Things happened that I won't specifically talk about because the children, but Rhyme ended up pregnant with Poem. She told Huey and suggested they get married so she could avoid a Royal scandal. Among hearing this, Hubert skipped town and hasn't been seen or heard from since. Views on Destiny Poem previously aligned as a Royal, due to the preassure from her mother and slight pressure from her cousin. While Common Sense was eager to take on her destiny because she's prepared for it since she was young, Poem was only eager to fullfil it to please her mother and finally make her proud of her. tbc Parallels *tba Relationships Family A more complete family tree can be found here. Poem comes from a long line of Royalty, though them being a destiny line only goes three generations back. While Poem doesn't hate her family, she has a distaste for them. Queen Sweet Rhyme II (Mother) Poem's grandmother (a previous Rhyme) died sometime after she was born. Thus, Poem's mother was launched into being Queen when she was still fairly young and at the same time carrying for a child. It was hard, her mother was under a lot of stress and emotions from the death of her mother, and without a father to be around, Poem was often left under the supervision of her aunt, who had a child at the time as well. However, once Poem's grandaunt die (a previous Reason), Poem's aunt had to take on the role as Queen Reason, and Poem's cousin C.S was mainly with her father. Poem, on the other hand, was left to servants while her mother tried to rule a kingdom. Poem never got much attention from her mother. She "loves" her, but only because she's her mother, and she just feels obligated not to hate her. Poem's mother was never there for her, there were many times that Poem was upset in her room and she could hear her mother walk by, and not even stop to be concerned about her crying daughter. Poem would spend time on the other side of the castle with C.S and Reason, and watch as Reason took time off to spend with her daughter was... Surprised. She never really realized what a mother was supposed to be like until she say her aunt carrying for her cousin. The times Poem was around her mother were for political reasons. Public events to show the wonderful mother-daughter relationships the Queens have with the future generation of Queens. The fake smiles and hugs looked real to everyone else, but Poem knew this was all just an act. But still, Poem strived to be a perfect princess at some point in her life. Proper and regal, something her mother could be proud of. But it didn't seem to work well with attention seeking nature or her rambunctious attitude. She tried her hardest to be perfect in her mother eyes, but it was all just meet with disappointed looks. So, Poem figured that if her mother didn't care if she was a perfect princess, then she wouldn't care if she was. Poem's mother certainly doesn't hate her daughter, but she just never knew how to take care of a child. Life was stressfull for her, and she just never realized what she was doing to her child. She thought that her sister Reason was spoiling her child with attention and love and gifts, when really she was just giving her child basic needs. Hubert Larme (Father) Poem's relationship with her father is complicated, as it isn't much of a relationship. She has never seen this man in her life, not even an old picture. The everyone who has ever meet him have sworn to never talk about him again, and Poem has no clue what on Earth what he is like. The most she's ever gotten out of people are just off hand comments about how Poem looks a lot like her father, but besides that, she knows nothing. She doesn't hate him, she doesn't even know him. But she certainly doesn't like him. He ruined her mothers life, made her so unhappy Poem's never acturally seen her mother with a true, guininue smile on her face ever. She figures he's a terrible person, I mean, what kind and considerate person leaves his girlfriend right after finding out she's carrying his child? Poem has no desire to meet her father and thinks it's better if she never does. She hopes that he doesn't suddenly have a change of heart after 17 and try to rekindle a relationship that was broken before she was even born. But boy, is she in for a surprise. Princess Common Sense (Cousin) Common Sense and Poem are practically sisters in all but the actual sense of the word. With Rhyme being busy with being a new Queen and trying to ignore the fact she's now a mother and has to deal with that, Poem was essentially handed over to her aunt, who was told "deal with her". Naturally, Reason would often place Poem and Common Sense in the same play pen and let them with each other. Also naturally, Common Sense and Poem grew a close bond due to spending praticually every day of their life with each other. As they got older, it was quiet clear how dispite growing up in pretty much the same enviorment, the two were very different people. Poem was more opt to running around the castle and making a rucuse, while Common Sense was typically found with a book in her head. While Common Sense was more intrested in Princess Training, Poem was interested about watching the Knights Train. While Common Sense enjoyed reading any and every book in the Royal Library, poem was climbing shelves and generally making a mess of things. Once they got to Ever After High, the two started to grow apart a bit. Despite the fact they always ended up rooming together, they were slightly distant. For one in her life, Poem had other friends besides Common Sense, and while CS was fine being a lone, it was kind of sad to see your only friend for 14 years priortoize others over you. im not done theres more Queen Pure Reason (Aunt) * Reason is kind of like the mother Poem never had. * She still had her whole handful of problem * She felt very guitly for setting her sister and Hubert King Finn Arming (Uncle) like that dad poems never had but she doesnt care a lot about him tbh Friends She's certainly open to be friends! She's probably had a lot more at some point but please tell me if I forgot someone or you want our characters to be friends Eve Nimble TBA Taylor Grimm Taylor was originally that mutual friend who just their and she didn't think much of. Tba Carla Chat tba Harry Walsh tba Aquantices Also open as well Pet Pets Pengui (Penguin) Poem has a pet penguin named, Mr. Pengui McPuffersen. She got him at animal calling and the long name is because she didn't know what to name him. This is what she got. He is normally called "Pengui" for short. Pengui is known for attacking most of Po's friends, the only person he is really used to is C.S. Besides her, he usually freaks outs around people like Eve, Taylor, and Scythe and starts pecking them like crazy. He can also fly somehow even tho Penguins don't fly. Sir Stanza (dragon) Poem also has a dragon named Sir Stanza, who she loves very much. He speaks english. And Latin. She likes the latin part for some reason. He's got a british accent and is normally seen being attacked by Pegui. The two aren't the best match. Romance Scythe Sasin (current boyfriend) she adores him and thats all goodnight Enemies Who annyos them? Outfits tba School Life Class-ic Schedule tba Dorm Room TBA Alternative Universes Reality AU Name? Parents name? Explain who it all works. Mirror/Never After High AU Name? Personality? Common Sense/Rhyme AU its hard to explain but essientally CS ends up parelling her aunt way more than she thought she did. Trivia *January 19th is her birthday, making her a capricorn. *Here is her interest bored. **And also one for Pythe Quotes Notes * Originally, Poem's name was just that. Just Poem. Then Grimms decided to give her a fancy princess name because Grimms has some weird head canons about the culture she's from. ** "Poem" is the name given to Poem by her "co-creator", Grimms friend. Poem's Rhyme. It makes sence. *** In universe, Poem is named after her Great Aunt, Rhythmic Poem, the second Pure Reason forgotten by history. ** "La" is just something princess have often. *** technically one would use la as "the" IRL, but its more of a random part of the name for Poem. ** "Vivian" is because Grimms likes the name Vivian and it just kind of fit. ** "Faith" comes from a Miracle on 34th Street, with a line being "Faith is believing even when Common Sense tells you not to" or something like that. Make of it what you will. ** "Rhythm" also comes from her great aunt, Rhythmic Poem. *** it also ends up being the name of her first daughter, if anyone remembers her. * Poem doesn't have a last name, mainly because she is Royalty and thats how that culture works. Even if her father stayed she would not gain the last name "Larme" even though it kind of has a ring to it. * Pythe (Po x Scythe) won SoTM (Ship of The Month) bake in November of 2015. Concept oh boy i could talk about poem for hours Gallery Poem.jpg|Poem's Basic PoemDN2.jpg|Poem's colored Date Night. PoemCommonSenseFanArt.png|Poem and C.S drawn by Rudino.Raagas PoemRhymeFanArt.png|Poem drawn by Rudino.Raagas PoemRhymeFanart.jpg|Poem drawn by Princess Gummibear PytheFanArt.jpeg|The absolutely awesome Pythe picture drawn my RoybelGirl :) LONG LIVE PYTHE! IMG 20151108 141539.jpg|The Pythe Ship Sign by StormWolfy BeFunky Collage.png|A collage made by The Beauty Inside Pythewithmarigolds.jpeg|The immensely cute/awesome Pythe drawing my Hidden! YoungPoe.PNG|some child poem I drew months ago??? Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Ship of the Month Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Grimms' Peeps